Learning to let go
by Adeepenedsoulopens28
Summary: It had been 5 months since Quirin had been freed from the amber, Varian had went out of his way to make up for what he had done. But when Nigel claims Varian attacked Rapunzel even though it was just a simple trip. King Fredrick is blinded by his distaste for Varian still after what happened and Exiles Varian.


p class="MsoNormal"Due to the unfortunate events that have taken place and in light of Nigel's testimony. Varian i herby exile you from all parts of corona"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""No!"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Varian let tears drop at his dads pained cry complete devastation on the older man's face. Varian bowed his head a soft sob escaping his mouth./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"It had been 5 months since his dad has been released from the amber. Varian had gone back to his old self and even he and Rapunzel and her friends had patched things up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Then Nigel happened. He lied saying Varian had attacked Rapunzel even though it was a simple trip while he was carrying books./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"And despite Varian had been himself for 5 months apparently the king had still a grudge on him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"That or he believed Nigel more./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Either way it wasn't good./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dad please reconsider". Rapunzel pleaded. "You can't do this! He only fell on me i swear"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I second that". Eugene spoke up i was there"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""SILENCE I AM THE KING AND WHAT I SAY IS LAW"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Fredrick!. Quirin charged up to the king pulling as two guards held him back. "You can't do this! After everything I've done for you! Done for your kingdom. You can't take my son from me!"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Careful Quirin". Fredrick warned standing up. "Or i will have you exiled along with him"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Dad stop!". Varian yelled as Quirin struggled with the guards. Making him stop. "It's ok". Tears came to Varian's eyes. "It's going to be ok". He soothed his father./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Listen to the criminal". The tone making Varian wince. Making his father almost see red./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"It had taken months to help his son start seeing himself anything more than a Villain and the king was ripping it down in a matter of minutes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Varian let a couple sobs as he was taken by 2 guards, Stan and Pete. Who didn't look pleased by the orders, they liked the kid. And fully believed that Rapunzel and her friends were telling the truth. But their hands were tied, they worked for the King and had to do what he said. Though that didn't mean they couldn't help the Teenager and help him they would./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Because this just wasn't right./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Wait!". Vairn said in a panic. "Can I say goodbye to my dad first?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Very well. Guards?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"They let him go prompting Varian to rush into his father's open arms all the while glaring daggers and who he once called friend. Quirin hushed his son drawing him close resting his head on his son's. A few tears slipping out of his eyes. He felt Adria's hand on his shoulder, her eye's glaring at the King as well./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""It's going to be OK son". Quirin pulled back forcing Varian to look at him. "Will figure this out, I promise". He rested his head on his son's forehead. "Stay strong for me son"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I will dad". Varian's voice horse. "I love you"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Tears came to the usually strong stoic man, his heart breaking at the sheer pain and sadness in his son's eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I love you to son". He placed a kiss on his forehead. "So much"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"When the King cleared his throat the guards reluctantly grabbing Varian very gently, Quirin stood up anger flashing in his eye's as Nigel smirked by the King's side. His gloved hand clenching as Adira touched his shoulder anger in her eye's as well./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Varian's head bowed as he walked he could hear people talking, that it wasn't fair. And what was going on with their King. And they knew Varian hadn't done it. It gave Varian a bit of satisfaction that most of them didn't believe the King's choices or Nigel's testimony./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Once a Villain always a Villain". One person's voice ran through the crowd making Varian wince, right before they reached the big doors he felt a hand on his shoulder./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Looking up tears in his eyes he noticed the Princesses concerned gaze, a fire in her eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I PROMISE. Varian I'm going to figure this out. I know I've let you down in the past. But I will not give up until we can bring you home. You have my word". Eugene stepped up placing a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. Sorrow in his eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Were going to figure this out kid. Don't you worry we won't rest until your back with us"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Varian noticed the pained look on Cas and lance's face, he looked at Rapunzel in the eyes trying to say without words he trusted her, giving her a slight smile he nodded his emotions showing in her eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Months ago he would've laughed about the idea of her making another promise, but it was water under the bridge. Him and Rapunzel along with her well also his friends, had patched things up. He wouldn't allow himself to dwell on the past anymore, they both had made mistakes. Both having grown from it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I trust you". Varian said voice wavering with emotion. "Do me a favor". Varian said quietly as he was started to be taken out of the room. "Watch over my father for me"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""I will". Rapunzel nodded squeezing her friends shoulder as he was led out. "Don't worry Varian will figure this out". The woman's eye's narrowed gazing at Nigel who looked pleased with himself./p 


End file.
